This proposal outlines further investigation concerning belief systems and behavior relevant to mental illness. Previous research has raised questions concerning the relation between the behavior people expect, informants' memory of past behavior, and the investigators' records of past behavior based on immediate observation. In order to determine the degree to which cognitive structures influence memory, we propose to develop methods for obtaining both memory-based and immediate observation judgements about the behavior of participants in videotaped episodes of group therapy sessions, and to continue the cognitive analysis of the beliefs about behavior which underlie memory-based associations. These results are to be related to analyses of behaviors used in psychiatric diagnosis.